ryans_funny_partsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany and Whittany Biskit
Brittany and Whittany Biskit are the main antagonists of Littlest Pet Shop. They are Blythe Baxter's arch-nemesis, Fisher Biskit's daughters, and Cashmere and Velvet's owners. Personality Coming from a rich family, Brittany and Whittany are naturally spoiled, such as having a bunch of laptops in case one happens to get angry enough to break their current laptop. They often spend their time shopping or texting on the phone instead of focusing on important things, unless it provides something good for them. Brittany and Whittany only think for themselves and have no problem criticizing others for their fashion or friends, with no intention to apologize or take the comment back. They do not even realize this is what makes other people get angry with them as they think a lot of people like them. Though Brittany and Whittany have admitted in later episodes that other children only like them when they give away free stuff. While Brittany and Whittany are good when it comes to thinking up plans, they lack the smarts to really pull it off. As a result, they either wind up embarrassing themselves in front of others or just taking off in a huff. They also both seem to get into a lot of trouble in general, which is implied when their dad reminds them to try not to get expelled that day at school. Although it is worth mentioning that while the twins are very similar, they also do have some differences. Whittany seems to be the smarter of the two and she also seems to actually enjoy Blythe's company and only acts like she can't stand her because Brittany strongly dislikes her (Door-Jammed). Meanwhile, Brittany has a "spacey" train of thought and doesn't like Blythe at all, which would indicate that she's actually the dominate twin. Which is also supported by the fact that she seems quicker to make insults or degrade someone. The twins appear to have a very distant or shallow relationship with their father, as the two have been shown to not even know what a parent is or what they're supposed to do. Their father is shown numerous times trying to teach the twins lessons of hard work and trying your best, however the twins seen too apathetic to care for the most part. In one episode they form a friendly relationship with Roger, who is Blythe's father, creating some jealousy. This may be due to the fact that Roger who is a loving parent, knows how to spend time with kids and was giving them quality time by playing board games and such. This made them feel genuinely happy, something they both admit they never felt before. This caused the twins to not only realize that they were missing out by having a father who doesn't do such things, but increased their resentment/jealously towards Blythe. They are so mean that even the pets at LPS show hostility towards them, like in the second part of the pilot,Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, where Russell prevents them from ruining the pet fashion show. DuringTrading Places, they also angered Russell after he overheard them insulting Blythe and himself, and even Sunilhas expressed anger towards them by saying they should form an angry mob and attack them. Their hostility towards them becomes major in Bakers and Fakers, where they stop them from cheating in the baking competition after they stole Blythe and her friends' recipe and design card. Despite The Twins nastiness, and the fact they brag to each-other about how cruel their plans are, they on occasion refuse to admit they're mean, or even outright believe that they're nice. Going even further they have a few times stated that Blythe is the mean one. While the two may compliment each-other on a clever plan, in Feud for Thought they proudly admit they aren't smart, as they find smart kids repulsive, so they get F grades on purpose to uphold their reputation. They find studying, learning or any work in general disgusting. They don't even like hearing someone say the word "work". Despite that, Books and Covers show that the two are Algebra geniuses, but only if they work it out in a secret code that only they understand. Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Females Category:Villainesses Category:Character Duo Category:Siblings Category:Nuisance Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:Arch-Nemises